Sweet Sweet Symphony
by Tsuya-Chan
Summary: The infamous L is still on the Kira case as he strays paths with a girl he trusts. Budding friendship turns into the flowers of love, but how does she deal with his mystery? LxOC Please review!
1. Love At First Sight

Sweet, Sweet Symphony

Chapter One

L sat in his usual crouched pose, munching at a tart with blueberry jam stuck to his fingers.

"Raito-san… You and Misa-san don't seem to be getting along too well."

Raito turned to glare, his voice sounding tense.

"Misa is too clingy... I can't stand her."

L gave a nonchalant shrug as he slowly licked the traces of sticky syrup off his fingers. He said nothing more as his gaze focused outside. The day was dreary; the sky a pale gray that gave L's eyes a more vibrant look than usual. No rain fell, and the silence loomed over them.

"I think I'm going to get something from a café."

L blurted out, and stood. It was unlike him to speak so suddenly, but just like him to go after some sweets. Raito said nothing as he focused on something he was reading. Just as L opened the door…

"Misa-Misa is here to love her Raito-kun!"

The all-familiar sugary voice cut through the silence, leaving Raito to deal with a childish girl while L silently exited, a light jacket and pair of shoes thrown over the usual shirt and bare feet.

"Later, Ryuuzaki."

L walked slowly into a nearby café, dazed as he looked through to see sweets everywhere. Nodding, he walked into the shop, and sat down at a table near the window. He seemed to zone out as usual, biting his thumb out of habit.

"Sir…?"

A feminine but soothing voice sounded from nearby. L turned to see what had stopped his daydream. He almost fell out of his chair. Lightly taken aback, the woman blinked.

"Did I interrupt something?"

She asked inquisitively. He looked her straight in the eyes and quietly answered.

"No."

Usually a response like this would have required no more than a thought, but something about this girl made him feel flustered.

"Alright then. May I take your order, Sir?"

L gave a nod as his eyes settled onto the menu, one particular dessert catching his interest.

"It's my favourite too."

L looked up, confused. He now got a better look at the girl. She had lighter brown hair that hung around her pretty face, the strands naturally different shades. Her eyes were a deep green that reminded him ever so much of a sparkling jade. Her skin was pale, but still had traces of natural tanning. She wore a waitress' outfit, and even so some of her slender yet tantalizing figure was shown.

"Chocolate cake with strawberries it is then. Thank you, Miss."

L calmly spoke the words, still keeping his cool as he sat. The waitress gave a nod and left, the swishing motion of the ribbon that clung to her back fading as she entered the employee's only section. His gaze now settled outside once more. A few rays of sunshine filtered through the gray clouds as he studied a few birds in the sky. The Kira case put a lot of stress on him. There he went, biting his thumb in concentration once more.

"Cute habit."

He turned to find the same girl with a smile on her face as she set down a plate of mouthwatering chocolate cake with freshly sliced strawberries on top. He looked slightly flustered as he tried to explain, wide-eyed as usual.

"I, uh-"

The girl put a finger on his lips, and set down the fork and napkin with the other.

"Shh…It's fine. Enjoy, I didn't make the recipe and name it the house specialty for nothing."

And with her simple words, his mind was at ease as she swished away once more, to fulfill a new order. L looked down at his mouth in shock, and could still feel her finger's touch lingering. Experimentally, he stuck his tongue out and licked at his lips. They tasted sweet.


	2. Sugary Sweet

Chapter Two

L sat quietly as he picked up the metallic fork. Swiftly, he plunged it into the cake, separating it into a smaller and larger piece. He pulled it out and studied it. Spotless and baked to perfection. The girl could cook well; he'd give her that. L took a small bite, and let the thick and rich frosting swirl in his mouth. Satisfied, he picked up a slice of strawberry and chewed on it instead. He finished the rest of the cake quickly and wiped his mouth. He licked the few crumbs and smudges of frosting he had gotten on his fingers off just as the girl approached once more, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"That will be 275 yen, please."

She said the phrase looking straight into his eyes, her emerald gaze unwavering. L gave a happy nod and pulled out a bill, handing it to her.

"This is 1000 yen…"

The waitress said slowly, holding it out to him once more. L pushed back her hand lightly.

"I know. A little extra for the enjoyable service, Miss. May I have the honor of your name?"

L started to sound like a gentleman, which surprised him as well.

"Most call me Symphony. My real name is Seiko Hatsumomo. And yours, generous Sir?"

The girl had a hint of a playful smile on her face as she posed a light question. L gave a quick thought.

"Most know me as Ryuuzaki. But in school I am known as Ryuuga Hideki."

Seiko knew what school he was talking about…They went to the same one! By the look on her face, L knew that she went to the same academy as he did, so it led to a short silence.

"Why haven't I seen you before, Ryuuzaki-san?"

Seiko asked him, interested in the fact why he wouldn't have noticed her earlier. L thought for a moment.

"I tend to drift in and out of the school, because my family is an influence."

She looked sympathetic.

"Is your family fighting?"

L looked at her seriously.

"I have no family."

Seiko looked down.

"That must be horrible…I know what you feel like though. My parents died when I was ten, so I've been living on my own ever since."

L stayed quiet and didn't mention anything about Kira, himself being L, or his wealth. For now, she had earned his trust. Seiko thought for a second, picking up the yen he had left her.

"Say…Wait here for a moment, I need to give you something Ryuuzaki-san."

She said, excused herself, and went into the back once more. L sighed and scribbled something onto a piece of paper. As she re-entered with a box in her hands, he sat up straighter than usual.

"Hmm?"

He made the sound out of inquiry, as she set down the box. It smelled of the same chocolate cake that he had earlier eaten, and was small enough to carry but big enough to make him wonder exactly what was inside.

"I noticed you like sweets, so I brought you the rest of the cake. I didn't feel like cake today."

Seiko said and smiled as she drew a happy face on the top of the box. L looked over it, and handed her a slip of paper as he exited. She looked down, only to find his cell phone number written on it in a thin blue pen. Seiko's face lit up as she pocketed the number.

_Hmmm…If only you knew, Ryuuzaki-san._


	3. Truth and Lies

Chapter Three

L entered the hotel room once more as he shut the door quietly. Raito looked up, Misa snuggling him, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What took you so long, Ryuuzaki?"

Raito asked, noting the box in his hands.

"Off to see your secret lover, Ryuu-chan?"

Misa giggled as she gave him a new nickname. L raised an eyebrow in confusion as he set down the box.

"Or maybe it's porno magazines! Or drugs!"

Misa added, finding this hilarious, but no one else seemed to laugh. Breaking the silence, Raito spoke.

"Well, what's in the box, Ryuuzaki?"

L glanced at him.

"Cake."

Typical answer for typical L. Raito sighed, and went back to fending Misa off of him.

"I heard that my father will come here for another meeting tomorrow afternoon."

L nodded silently, and stared into his computer screen as his cell phone rang. Picking it up with the usual two fingers, he held it from his ear.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice sounded on the next line.

'Ryuuzaki-san! You forgot some sort of identification and your wallet here.'

L gave a quick glance as he now held the phone closer, talking quieter.

"Alright. Would you like to drop it off, or should I come pick it up?"

He inquired, listening intently for what she said.

'Um, I'll drop it off if you want. I'd like some exercise actually.'

L told her the building he was in, but not the apartment number.

"I'll wait for you outside, alright?"

With that, they bid each other farewell as L shut his phone. He walked out the door with no further explanation. Raito and Misa shot each other a glance as Misa walked over to the window with him. They waited for L to show up outside.

L yawned as he pressed a button in the elevator, soon out the exit. There stood Seiko in dark skinny jeans and a green camisole topped with a light jacket, holding out an envelope for him.

"I don't carry ID or a wallet, Seiko-chan."

Surprised by his own use of familiarity, he looked down as she smiled.

"I know, Ryuuzaki-kun. I brought you something else. Open it when you're inside, will you?"

Leaning in closer, she snaked her hands around his waist, her eyes now on the figure looking at them from the darkness. Seiko turned and whispered in his ear.

"You're being followed by someone…Be careful."

She added emphasis on the kun suffix as she started to walk away. To anyone observing, they would have looked like a couple, but it was only a cover-up for something.

"See you in school tomorrow."

Seiko waved as she stepped behind the corner, L standing there speechless. He re-entered the building, taking her words into mind.

Unfortunately for him, Misa and Raito were still looking down at him.

"So Ryuu-chan has a girlfriend, does he?"

Misa asked, a sly look on her usually childish features. For once, her and Raito were on the same track.


End file.
